1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain new sulfur-containing organic compounds which have exhibited antimicrobial activity. More particularly, this invention relates to reaction products of mercaptoacetic acid with N,N-disubstituted long chain aliphatic amides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to the art that a variety of N-substituted fatty amides show antimicrobial activity. However, many are not antimicrobially active and there is a wide difference in the activity of those which are active. Some are active against only one, or a small number of microorganisms, while others show a broad spectrum of activity against many types or organisms. Testing must be done in the specific application wanted to determine whether a given antimicrobial agent will be useful for that application.